bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kradio/Tutorial Dialouge Archive
Apparently the tutorial dialouge (ie the interaction where you don't know how to craft and antidote) is not in the dialouge archives. So this is me doing it manually! (tap gamestart screen) Lucius (black screen) : I am Lucius... The god of this Gate... Lucius (black screen) : I have been waiting for the day of your arrival... Lucius (black screen) : Chosen One... What is your name? Username Lucius (black screen) : Summoner... Beyond this gate, a new source of power awaits you... Select (Lance : Bearers of Hope, with a healing heart of Earth) (Eze : Warriors of for Justsice, with a strikingly honest heart of Thunder) (Vargas : Believers in Potential, with a passionate heart of Fire) (Selena : Seekers of the Truth, with a crystal lear heart of Water) Lucius (black screen) : You must go make that power yours, and use it to bring peace to this world... TUTORIAL OPTION SOMETHING SOMETHING BACK IN MY DAY ??? (white screen) : ...Summoner... ??? (white screen) : ...Summoner? ??? (white screen) : Hey Summoner!! Tilith (???) : Come on... WAKE UP ALREADY!!! Tilith (???) : ...Hmm? Me? I'm your guide, can't you tell?! Didn't you hear from Lord Lucius? Hmph. . . Tilith (???) : I'm the goddess, Tilith. I've been assigned as your guide to help you Tilith : Huh Guide you where? Through Grand Gaia, of course! My my, for someone who has the power to enter the Gate, you're pretty clueless, aren't you? Tilith : At any rate, we first need to get across this field We can talk more later. Tilith : Wh-What's that?! WILD MOSSY APPEARS Tilith : Look out!! I-It's a monster!! Quic, do something, summon your Units! Tilith : ...What? You don't know how? Tilith : You're a sumoner, aren't you?! Just concentrate!! units appear Tilith : Phew... That's right... That's how it's done... Tilith : Wait, how did you manage to summon unit ?! Tilith : No matter! Quick, attack now before it attacks us! Tilith : Well, what are you waiting for!? Attack!! BATTLE SCENE Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Summon Units to attack your Enemy. Reduce your Enemy's Energy to 0 to defeat them. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Attacking is simple. Tap on the Action Button and the corresponding Unit will automatically attack. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Now you try. Tap the Action Button. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Your Unit has begun an attack. Press the Action Button to attack simultaneously with the remaining Units! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Wow, perfect! Good thing you had me to teach you, right? What's with that face? Forget it, let's go! BATTLE Tilith (dialouge cutin) : There's more... Which should we attack first... Let's get the one at the back. Tap the Enemy to select it. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : You've changed your target. Remember, you can freely change your target at any time by tapping an Enemy. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Hurry, tap the Action Button to attack! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : A Unit's HP decreases when it's attacked. Be careful as a Unit is knocked out when their HP reaches 0. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Alright, last one. Let's do this! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Heart Crystals dropped during battle slightly restore HP. More hits produces more Heart Crystals. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Monsters occasionally drop Treasure Chests. Tap one to open it. Each holds something different! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Treasure Chests contain many different things, but be careful as they sometimes contain monters, too! BATTLE Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Looks like we've encountered a Boss. This won't be easy, you'd better prepare yourself! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : At this rate your Unit will be knocked out. It's good ot have Recovery Items for such situations. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Using a cure from the Item Menu on your Unit will restore its HP. Tap the cure to give it a try. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : That's it, now you've selected a cure. Now, tap the unit whose HP you wish to restore! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Yay! You restored their HP! Now, let's go all out and defeat the Enemy! FINISH Tilith : Hey, you! Do you know how long I've been waiting here!? Tilith : Wow! Looks like you've already fused some of your Units, am I right? They do look stronger! (tilith i never left) Tilith : But the path ahead is truly a long one. Never forget to strengthen your Units, your enemy will only grow stronger from here on out. Tilith : Well then, let's continue with the fundamentals of battle. Are you ready? Then let's make our way across the grasslands! START Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Let's look at Unit Eelements. Remembering the Elements is useful in battle, so don't forget them! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Each Unit has an Element. There are six in all including Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Dark. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Monsters have Elements, too. This one's a Water type. Each type also has a strength and weakness. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : When you tap an enemy, an icon is displayed over Units who can cause extra damage. Have a look! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Thunder is very strong against Water! Use a stronger Unit to knock the enmy out in one blow! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Great! You're clucky to have me around... Oh, that's right! Let me show you how the rest work. (nice english) correlation table Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Elements heavily affect battle, so you should always build your Squad accordingly. Let's finish 'em! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Looks like your enemy is powering up. Guess it's time I teach you about your special move, Brave Burst. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Sometimes enemies drop Battle Crystals when attacked which randomly fill your Units' Brave Gauges. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : But your gauge isn't full yet. Just this once I'll help you out with my magic. Bless me, calm light. . . (just this once) Tilith (dialouge cutin) : BATTLE CRYSTAL KISS!!! Tiligh (dialouge cutin) : Hehe, pretty amazing, right!? Now you can use Brave Burst Press and hold the Action Button. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : A long press when your Brave Gauge is full brings up the Brave Command. Now flick up and to the right! Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Great! Well done! Each Unit has their very own Brave Burst they can release when their gauge is full. Tilith (dialouge cutin) : You should fill your Squad with Units with complimentary Brave Bursts, like Attack and Recovery. BATTLE Tilith (dialouge cutin) : Look, it's another Boss! Use everything I taguth you and put all you've got into knocking this guy out! FINISH Tilith : It seems like there's nothing left for me to teach you. Why do'nt you try getting out of the grasslands by yourself? Tilith : I'll come see you again once you've made it to the cave just beyond the grasslands. Tilith : Be sure to strengthen up before then! You can do it, Summoner! Elgaia... Karl : Oh, welcome back. I've got news for you. Karl : Another powerful demon has appeared in Morgan... The Summoners' Hall has decided once again to assemble a Demon Slayer squad. Karl : And it looks like I am to be among its members. Seems like it's going to be along expedition as well. Karl : So, before I go, this is for you. The treasure of Grand Gaia... Gems. (what a pingu giving out free gems) recieved 5 Gems. Karl : Now summon yourself a strong Unit! I'll show you how. Karl (dialouge cutin) : When summoning, you can't choose what you get, but you will someimtes get strong Units. Tap Summon. (unless jp) Karl (dialouge cutin) : This is where you summon. You can use the Gems you jsut recieved to summon a Unit. Try tapping Summon. recieved...a Sefia! Karl (dialouge cutin) : Well done. You can summon a Unit at any time with 5 Gems, though honestly speaking they are pretty rare. (unless ur a pingu) Karl : Well then, looks like it's time for us to part ways. Karl : And though I may be a Demon Slayer now, I wouldn't be surprised if you are recuirted into the Summoner Army in the future as well. Karl : Our battlegrounds may differ, but our objective is the same. To protect this world! Karl : So get stronger, Summoner. Should the day come when we find ourselves fighting the same enemy, I want us to have each other's backs... Karl : I bid you farewell... Tutorial...finished? --AFTER CLEARING THE ADVENTURER'S PRARIE-- the Randall Capital... Karl : Hey, you're back! Karl : Wow. Even though you just got back from your trip, it looks like you can still go a few rounds. Karl : Judging from your ability, though, it's only natural. Karl : But if you still have energy to spare, why don't you go check ou tthe facilities in Randall? Karl : You haven't really taken a good look aorund here yet, have you? Karl : Since the Akras Summoners' Hall was founded in the capital... Karl : ...there are a lot of facilities there which are pretty convenient for us Summoner's. Karl : You'll be visiting the area quite often from now on, so there's no harm in getting familiar with it now. Karl : but there are also lots of people there who... How should I put this... They're just really set in their ways, I guess... (like a certain potato) Karl : Yeah, something like that. Anyway, you should head to the Administration Office first. Karl : If you learn how to use their services to your advantage, your surveys of Grand Gaia will go a lot smoother. Karl : And if you want any more details, just ask. I'm sure they'll be able to help you out. --Antidote conversation, I'm failing in finding it myself but I managed to find an old YouTube video with it-- Elgaia... Karl : Oh... Hey there. Wh-What've you been up t-to... Karl : Ugh... ??? (Seria) : Karl!! Are you alright!? ??? (Seria : ...Could this be... Poison!? Karl : Is that you... Seria? Looks like one of 'em got me... Karl : U-Ugh... Seria : At this rate... h-he's gonna... Hey you, you're a friend of Karl's, yeah? Seria : Summoner, right? Doesn't look like you have any antidotes... But you do seem to have all the necessary materials. Seria : Hurry, we need to make him an antidote right away! Seria (dialouge cutin) : Hurry up! We need to get to the Synthesis House. Seria (dialouge cutin) : Looks like you can only synthesize cures... Seria (dialouge cutin) : You need to upgrade your facilities! Seria (dialouge cutin) : Go to Facility Upgrades and upgrade your Synthesis House to make antidotes! Seria (dialouge cutin) : Here you can raise your Synthesis House's Lv, unlocking antidotes. Hold Allot Karma until it levels up. Seria (dialouge cutin) : You can now make antidotes. Don't forget you need Karma to upgrade facilities. To the Synthesis House! Seria (dialouge cutin) : Looks like you've successfully upgraded your Synthesis House. Now select antidote. Seria (dialouge cutin) : Now hurry and tap Synthesize to create an antidote. Seria (dialouge cutin) : Looks like you've successfully created an antidote. Seria (dialouge cutin) : Let's hurry back! Karl : ...Ugh... I can't take it any more... Seria : Hurry up and give Karl the antidote! Karl : ...Ugh... *gulp* Karl : Phew. That Antidote was pretty strong. Karl : So it was you that made it for me? Thanks, you saved my life. Seria : Hey Karl! What's the deal with you and this brat, huh? Seria : He's a poor excuse for a Summoner. He didn't even know how to make antidotes! I had to teach him! Karl : Seria... Don't be so harsh on him, OK? Karl : It seems that he has gained the favor of the Summoners of Old. He may even have what it takes to become a Master Summoner. (gotta catch them all. wait) Karl : He could soon surpass even you. Seria : ...Surely you're wrong. A squirt like this, he's no match for me! Karl : For now... maybe... Guess you'll just have to do your best to make sure he doesn't catch up to you. Seria : Ha! Like I'll ever have to worry about someone so obviously in over their head. Well then, better be on my way. Seria : See ya, Karl. Karl : Don't mind Seria, her bark's worse than her bite. She may put on a curde act, but she is genuienly a Master Summoner. Karl : Remember the demon god Algmos that appeared 5 years ago? The god so powerful he could decimate towns in a single blow... Karl : The most supreme of Summoners rallied to face him. Karl : Seria was one of them. Karl : She wasn't like this back then. She was very kind, friendly, and everyone adored her. Karl : Then she was chosen to lead a squad. Karl : It was truly an amazing team. However, there was a rookie just like you on the squad. Karl : In raids, even the smallest mistake can be fatal, and one such slip up by that rookie caused her to lose her entire squad... Karl : ...She was the only one to survive that incident. Karl : Even now, she continues to blame herself. And that's why she just hates rookies. Karl : At any rate, it's about time I report to the Akras Summoners' Hall. Karl : You'll be heading back to Grand Gaia soon, right? Don't rush, and don't ever go into battle without recovery items again, hear me? Karl : Farewell! Category:Blog posts